Sena Kashiwazaki/Relationships
Neighbor's Club members Yozora Mikazuki Sena seems to have a strong dislike for Yozora since the moment she first met her, calling Yozora "weasel" or "flat chest" (although Yozora was the one who treated her harshly first). Most of the time, Yozora would win any arguments she has with Sena, causing the latter to run away, in tears, flinging childish insults. However, it was shown that Yozora and Sena may be progressing into more of a fr-enemy territory. For instance, Sena actually seems to like her humiliating nickname "Meat", as it's the first nickname she has ever been given. When Sena was really hurt by Yozora, Yozora was actually rather worried, and was even relieved when Sena was no longer angry. As love rivals, Sena tends to get jealous when she notices how casually Kodaka is having chat with Yozora, and when their mutual past was finally revealed Sena was quite shocked and somehow saddened by this fact. Even though being at a fr-enemy-like territory, Sena seems to care more for Yozora than the latter does to her, despite the fact being bullied by Yozora quite often. As it was shown when Sena remarked that her childhood friendship with Kodaka was ancient history, causing Yozora to become enraged at Sena and saying that she wished that Sena never existed. But Sena, though admitting that she loathed Yozora with all her soul, said that she never once thought of wishing the same thing to the latter. Kodaka Hasegawa Sena initially saw Kodaka as just another one of the boys that tries to win her attention. As such, she would sometimes make fun of Kodaka and offer Kodaka her "reward" of stepping on him, or something similar. To her surprise, Kodaka did not want her rewards, and didn't act like the boys she usually knew. Because of this, Sena's insults to Kodaka toned down significantly and she began to view him differently. Sena soon began to trust Kodaka more and more as she believed that Kodaka would keep the promise to teach her how to swim and wouldn't tell anyone that she secretly likes her nickname "meat". After Kodaka scolded her for being foolish and arrogant, Sena was shocked to know that she was actually scolded by a guy her age. Slowly, Sena started to harbor feelings for Kodaka, and was shown to be especially embarrassed by the fact that Kodaka saw her naked (twice). She was rather unhappy when she could not kiss Kodaka directly at the "King game" and even hinted to Kodaka that she liked him, even fully accepted when her father decided to make her Kodaka's fiance and finally confessing her love to him. Kobato Hasegawa Sena seems to like Kobato a lot (main reason being her cuteness) and always tries to get on Kobato's good side. However, this feeling is not mutual and Kobato would often cry and hide behind Kodaka, seeking protection, and reject Sena's offers and suggestions. Sena however, doesn't seem to be bothered by Kobato's cold attitude and even has been shown to be delighted at Kobato's insults. As the series progresses, Sena's obsession with Kobato begins to grow to extremely creepy levels, from wanting to bath with Kobato (which results Kobato to escape) to even worse things like trying to lick Kobato and saying how she wants to legally molest Kobato which made Kodaka get very creep-ed out. Sena was soon under the delusion that Kobato is her younger sister (much to Kodaka and Kobato's annoyance). Rika Shiguma Sena and Rika are on reasonably good terms with each other and as some of their interests happen to intersect (galges), they share tips on playing dating Sims and discuss games in general, especially at times when Yozora starts to show her ignorance in these topics. However, at times, Rika changes sides, and joins Yozora in her pranks and bullying of Sena (due to being jealous of Sena's beauty or simply because Sena is way too naive in some matters). Yukimura Kusunoki Yukimura and Sena do not interact with each other often but Sena does seem to treat Yukimura more or less normally (Even when she thought that Yukimura was a boy). However, when Sena was shown to be quite good at being a maid, Yukimura was slightly jealous and became very angry when Sena flaunted her buxom body. Maria Takayama Sena seems to have a soft spot for Maria (probably due to being able to empathize her for Yozora's trickery to Maria) and was shown to buy Maria a ticket to the theme park and even helping her become a temporary adviser, after being pointed out that she wasn't a sister or a teacher in the first place. Though she may have only done this only for the sake of the club. Student Council members Aoi Yusa At first, Sena doesn't seem to show any ounce of interest towards Aoi after Kodaka mentioned the latter to her. Despite having known that Aoi holds high esteem, and at the same time, animosity and a sort of rivalry towards her, Sena still couldn't care less about the latter, as Sena once noted that she never knew the names of the majority of her female classmates. Though when Aoi suddenly shows up before the Neighbor's Club in attempt to disband it, Sena confronts Aoi with pure hate and threatens the young girl to expulsion from the Academy, leading Aoi to surrender in tears. In many ways Sena and Aoi can not maintain a mutual relationship in the course of the times they've interacted mostly because of their differences and views to one another. Others Tenma Kashiwazaki As her father, she loves, respects, and doesn't mind getting scolded by him. Since he's a father, he's always busy with his work. Their interactions with each other are limited. She also seemed to be glad whenever her father is in a good mood, which usually ended up of him getting drunk. Stella Redfield Sena relies heavily on Stella for her many needs, granted she is their family's butler. Beyond this however, Sena more or less respects Stella as a person, unbeknownst of their half-sibling relationship. Category:Protagonist Category:Sena